


Can't Speak French

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Kevin Entwhistle is married to the Minister of Magic for France's daughter, Fleur. He is also the British Ministry Ambassador to France. How does he react to his wife's news?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't Speak French – Rating T  
> Summary – Kevin Entwhistle is married to the Minister of Magic for France's daughter, Fleur. He is also the British Ministry Ambassador to France. How does he react to his wife's news?  
> Pairings – Kevin/Fleur  
> Challenges – Connect The Pairings (Kevin/Fleur), Minor Pairings Challenge

**Ministré de la Magique, Rue de la Colombe, Paris, France**

**1** **st** **May 2004**

As I walk into the Cabinet de la Ministré de la Magique pour le France, the office of the Minister of Magic for France, I see my wife, Fleur, talking to my father in law, Jean-Claude Delacour.

Unfortunately for me, I can't speak French without a Translation Charm active, but what little I do know, it pleases me to know that Fleur loves me more than life can ever be!

I have a meeting with Monsieur Delacour in my position as Ambassador for Magical Britain to France, so I apply the Translation Charm to myself, mainly so I know what the hell he is saying!

The meeting lasted longer than what I wanted it to, meaning that I would have to stop overnight at my father-in-law's house, instead of the house I brought in Kent for the purpose of commuting using the Dover-Calais ferries, then a spout of apparition, thus legally bypassing the requirement for an international portkey.

As I take the portkey from the French Ministry to the Delacour Manor, I bump into my wife, who it seems has some news for me.

"Kevin, Mon amour, je suis enceinte." Fleur said. "I'm pregnant!"

As I fainted, I remembered I can't speak French, but even I know that when my wife tells me that she is pregnant, fainting is a typical response!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 186  
> Publish Date - 18/09/2016


End file.
